User talk:Bandon23
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bandon23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Edgeofnight (talk) 17:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Why didn't you agree to the alliance? Dude, why did you not agree to the alliance? With you backing me, we could take down Denmark, and beat France! I will let you have all of Lithunia, save everything west of Riga. Spartian300 (talk) 21:12, December 23, 2014 (UTC) I give you Prussia. All of it. Besides, you know the French Alliance is in a better position. Tech (talk) 21:32, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Like otherwise, Tech said that, he is bored that if I attack him, he would be mad with me. So unfortunately, yeah I don't agree with that, French Alliance is better. Bandon23 (talk) 22:22, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Thank you Bandon. I suggests you now help us take down the Prussians. Tech (talk) 22:23, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Whoa now. Russia could NEVER take all Prussia, but I would give up some of Poland. Maybe I would give you just all of Lithuania. Spartian300 (talk) 22:36, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Tech, do you agree that he gonna give me all of Lithuania? I think I'm afraid. And Spar, yeah what If I take all of Lithuania and beat France? Tech could be mad with me. Don't just make me mistakes. Bandon23 (talk) 10:34, December 24, 2014 (UTC) He is already dropping out of the war, don't worry. Just don't fight against me. Tech (talk) 10:52, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Ban, don't be a coward, for God's sake. Russia would easily turn the tide against France. And Tech has no real power on this wiki. Edge is the only real admin. I mean, c'mon man. You would beat France. Russia NEVER loses. That is, if you invade them. Spartian300 (talk) 11:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) And why are you afraid? Dude, Russia is strong enough to b eat Denmark and France. Spartian300 (talk) 11:28, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Spar, cut the bullshit right now. You have dropped out already. And Bandon, attack Austria from the East. I can offer you more than Spar. Tech (talk) 11:32, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Spar, can you just shut up already? Your dropped out. There is no real that this is just game. Don't be just asshole. There is no point that you made me sick. Bandon23 (talk) 12:04, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Maybe I do take it too seriously. But still. I have plans man. But dude, I was having trouble understanding you. Try to be more clear next time. But maybe we could work a little something out next time? Spartian300 (talk) 20:08, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Well, hopefully we can Spar, as I hope that Tech could warn me if I join with you. That makes no clues. So what are we gonna be allies... I believe 1835? Bandon23 (talk) 20:21, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Uhh, Bandon. What do you mean? Tech (talk) 20:24, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Tech, well if Prussia give me an alliance, you could be mad with me. As I could be in a danger. So what possibly could go wrong? Bandon23 (talk) 20:31, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Why are so scared of Tech? You do know Russia beat France OTL? Spartian300 (talk) 20:34, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Spar, in the chatroom we chat ourselves about a game called Revolution, so I pick Russia, but Tech tell me that you give me alliance. He said no, then I could join with them. So thats why blows my mind. Yeah, I know Russia could beat France, but it's alternatively a map game. Bandon23 (talk) 20:37, December 25, 2014 (UTC) I am having trouble following.....Spartian300 (talk) 20:38, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Do you think I can accept the offer alliance with Great Britain in Revolution Map Game? Well guys, Great Britain offered me an alliance so do you think that I can accept it Tech? Bandon23 (talk) 15:47, December 26, 2014 (UTC) AltE Hey, Cambridge will be added to the map next turn but you may already post your turn so you wouldn't be back behind other guys from economical perspective. (Edp) Anyway, glad you joined. Good luck! Mr.Darius 12:33, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks anyway, I hope I'll continue with the AltE. Great showing. B23 (talk) 12:43, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Alt 92 reboot It has started. This is Edge, . Hit him up. 02:30, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Shattered Stars and Stripes:The New Deal Claims Hi, so you claimed 2 nations in Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal. This is against the rules, as players may only have 1 nation. Both have been marked as reserved for now, but you have 24 hours to pick one or the other. Thank you! Well I was trying to be Iowa in Shattered Stars and Stripes 3. So it was just my mistake so put Iowa on Shattered Stars and Stripes 3 for me. Fall of Man: The Cyber War The Machines shal rise, and war is about to begin....Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 16:12, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 Game starts today Thanks for the weapons. But it probably won't save me. The only way that could ahppen would be if you could invade France, as it ease pressure off me, but you would probably lose. If you could get me some more help, that would be great. I need allies. Spartian300 (talk) 13:43, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Almost 3 I would advise against invading Panama, Take Ecuador and Peru first, then go after Venezuela or Bolivia. Dead hand Any interest in joining my new game, dead hand? It's going to start soon. Umm... I would. What about algorithm there? The game has started. Make your move. Also the algo is on a separate page--firesofdoom 02:08, March 29, 2015 (UTC) SSS:ND Has Started. War in SSS:ND Hey, so there is a war going on in SSS atm with the ASA fighting against Virginia and Penn State. If you join against the ASA, you aren't going to help them win. You would only be hurting yourself. If you want to get invovled at all, join on my side and you can take land from Virginia. #PraiseRoosevelt. 16:37, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I'll take that. I'll join your side. Pacific Chaos Please start posting :D Erizium (talk) 12:15, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Almost 4 Has begun. Ravaged World (Map Game) Ravaged World (Map Game) atarts at 23.00 UTC today. Christina Pill (talk) 14:18, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 23:17, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Welcome to the game.Christina Pill (talk) 11:38, December 21, 2015 (UTC) **'Venezuelan diplomacy' We wish to trade cut-price oil to Sweden in exstange for Swedish iron, lead and zinc ore. The planned treaty will be valid for 30 years.Christina Pill (talk) 20:17, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Fancy joining this game, it's better- The World at War, II.03:34, January 5, 2016 (UTC)~ Arm of the Singularity The time has come. Welcome to the future! Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 04:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC) World At War II The Game shall begin Tomorrow at 6:30 PM Central Time. Hope to see everyone [[User:Fireurchin|'Fireurchin, Destroyer of Memes']] It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 13:18, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Aftermath Map Game The game will be starting around 4 pm EST on Wednesday. Please feel free to invite friends from the althistory wiki to play since this map game is an exercise of alternate history. Thank you for joining my map game. I hope you enjoy! ^-^ OMGdidiwin 23:48, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Re:Aftermath The map game has begun! OMGdidiwin 21:02, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Ravaged World- Part 1 (Map Game) reboot Anyone who was in the past version was a victim of a sudden and early re-boot. For this reason they will be automaticly refunded and are singed up as their former nations in this game as long as they posted once or more.Christina Pill (talk) Ravaged world- the Hitlerian hell (map game) It starts on February 2nd.Christina Pill (talk) 22:09, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Brave New World It starts Monday. #PraiseRoosevelt. Ravaged world- The Hitlerian hell (map game) It has started.Christina Pill (talk) 00:12, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Please invade New York from the East. I need some help in beating off Fires and Tech. KingSparta300 (talk) 15:32, February 3, 2016 (UTC) First of all, I'm playing as Rhode Island, and with that, I don't think I can attack New York which I believe that state is too strong. Second of all, I'm not much powerful because I have so small capacity of troops so I have to recruit them every turn. Sry :( Great showing. B23 (talk) 20:01, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Set Free: Clash of the Superpowers It has begun. Welcome to war. Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 17:06, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Want to join in? The Great War(Map Game)Trish pt7 (talk) 19:23, May 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll go for it, yes. Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:52, May 21, 2016 (UTC) The Great War Ok,so a while back I had a map game,The Great War (Map Game).I have rebooted it as The Great War Restored.If you wish to rejoin remove the formerly from your nation. ReclaimLandThatIsMine (talk) 19:58, January 1, 2017 (UTC)